None So Blind
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: Because fairy-tale endings are overrated, and just don't exist in Strawberry Panic. Multiple pairings, mainly YayaXTsubomi.


**I should probably start this off by saying that I should probably be working on my art homework or something, since I have like two drawings (that have to be REALLY good) due in like…I don't know, six days? But yeah, I don't really want to, I have GOT to work on this procrastination thing, even when I start something early I get distracted within a few seconds. **

**Anyways, this was an idea that was given to me from a friend and I went ahead and decided to write it because I still have no idea what to draw. It might be a one-shot, or I may expand it to encompass other couples it really depends on if this story is popular and if my muse comes back to me D:**

**By the way, the song title is from 3OH!3's "Double Vision", they're a guilty pleasure of mine, their songs are so very shallow but so very catchy…plus Sean Foreman is so VERY cute…without the beard, that is, ew…**

**XxxxX**

**None So Blind**

**Scene 1: Double Vision**

_**xXLiStLesSXx**_

**XxxxX**

"_**I'm thinking maybe**_

_**I can't have relationships**_

_**Cause lately**_

_**They're not making any sense.**_

_**And baby,**_

_**You're the one thing on my mind**_

_**That could change any time…"**_

_**-**_**Double Vision by 3OH!3**

Nanto Yaya was fairly sure she was in heaven.

Or hell.

Or really anywhere that wasn't _here_, because she was _fairly _sure that Hikari was sitting several tables away with her pretty little prince, and not sitting across from _her_, blushing and biting her lip like a schoolgirl with a crush.

_Oh, but wouldn't that be _nice_…_

She chanced a glance across the dining hall and grimaced when she saw that Hikari was, indeed, clinging to Amane with stars in her eyes.

Yaya growled.

_ Stupid horse-loving, girlfriend stealing, she-male wannabe, she probably couldn't get it up anyway…_

Yaya smirked to herself smugly, ego purring from her (totally_ unbiased, for your information_) assessment of the Prince of Spica, and jumped about a foot in the air when a quiet voice addressed her. She turned to the Hikari-clone with wide eyes, having completely forgotten her reason for looking over at Spica's favorite golden couple in the first place in the midst of her (_hopelessly one-sided_) competition with Amane. She heard a scoff from beside her and stuck her tongue out at Tsubomi, who merely scoffed again and rolled her eyes.

"Even _Chiyo-chan_ didn't find Shinobu-san scary," she remarked in an uncharacteristically catty tone, causing Yaya to narrow her eyes at the pinkette. Tsubomi had been in this strange mood all day, ever since she had been asked to escort the new girl around campus, and Yaya had yet to figure out why. Tsubomi huffed, puffing out her cheeks as she focused all her concentration on not looking at the older girl. "Yaya-senpai, this is Akiyama Shinobu-san, Spica's new student," she said in a tone clearly indicating that she was only doing this because she had to, "Shinobu-san, this is Yaya-baka."

"Watch yourself, tsundere-chan," Yaya drawled, her concern melting into her trademark smirk as she ruffled the disgruntled junior's hair, "I know where you live."

"Like you could think of anything to do once you got there," Tsubomi grumbled. A small frown creased Yaya's brow before the older girl brushed off the pinkette's unusually grumpy behavior as a mood swing and turned to the cute new girl.

"You can call me Yaya," she purred, leaning towards Shinobu, whose face turned a whole nother shade of red. Beside her, Tsubomi was beginning to turn red herself, for a completely different reason.

**PGBR**

She _knew _this was going to happen.

She _knew _it.

Tsubomi sighed and stabbed at her dinner, her appetite suddenly evaporated. What good did repeating that do, in the end? So she had been right, was that really something to be proud of in this situation?

Usually she'd feel guilty about thinking so little of somebody's emotions, but for being so very complicated at times, Yaya really could be the simplest girl in the world at others. Most girls would think twice before warming up to someone who looked like the person who broke their heart, but knowing her senpai, Yaya only thought of it as a second chance. Her emotions were so stirred up and unstable right now that it surprised Tsubomi that Yaya hadn't slept with half their floor. It wasn't as if the vast majority of girls would protest or anything, she thought bitterly. And why should they? What Yaya didn't realize was that it was Hikari's taste that was questionable, not that of the rest of the world. The brunette was one of the most eligible singles on Astraea Hill and she was completely and utterly oblivious.

_As usual._

She knew it was only a matter of time, so it really shouldn't have bothered her when Shion had approached Tsubomi and asked her to show the timid Shinobu around campus. It really shouldn't have felt like a door slamming shut in her face, like she was hollow, like everything that had been keeping her optimistic was about to be ripped away.

It had, though.

The second Tsubomi laid eyes on her classmate, she knew that any chance she had with Yaya was gone with the wind (_Tamao would love that one_). She _knew _that Yaya would be simple, _knew _that Yaya would look at Shinobu and see nothing but her best friend, the girl she fell so hard for.

And really, any self-respecting girl would give up- call it quits. She'd had a good run as Yaya's best friend, her confidante, and now it was time to let her go.

Only that wasn't exactly Tsubomi's forte.

It was like a game of tug-of-war, and Tsubomi was not so much the girl who stood back and watched the rope slip through her fingers as she was the girl who stubbornly held on, even as she was being dragged across the hard, rocky ground.

Tsubomi felt as if she should warn the blushing Shinobu that nothing of Yaya was stable- that nothing was truly hers to win. Not anymore. But right as she was about to raise her fork to her lips to try and salvage her dinner, a shrill giggle caused her to flinch and look up, only to find Shinobu preening under Yaya's attention. Glaring, Tsubomi forcibly stabbed her fork back into her untouched chicken, wishing a little bit that it was Yaya's face.

Because Shinobu couldn't possibly be blamed for basking in the attention; even though Tsubomi reacted much differently, she treasured Yaya's affection herself. It was Yaya who was the idiot- Yaya who had no idea what she did to girls and how many hearts she broke on a day-to-day basis.

"Hey, what'd the chicken ever do to _you_?"

Tsubomi glanced up to find Yaya grinning playfully down at her and glared, very purposefully pushing her plate away towards the center of the table. She huffed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she stood. "Shut up, Yaya-baka," she snapped, and Yaya's expression changed slightly at the unusually harsh tone. "I'm surprised you even noticed with your hormones running your brain like they are."

As soon as the words came out, Tsubomi felt like smacking herself. _Crap, crap, crap, where did that come from? _She hesitantly looked up to find Yaya cocking her head, confused, and inwardly sighed in relief. The older girl knew there was something wrong, but wasn't perceptive enough to pick up on _what_ it was.

But _really_, who liked a girl just because they looked like someone they used to be in love with? Most people would try and stay _away _from someone like that, Tsubomi noted bitterly as she walked towards the dormitory, trying swallow down the bitter jealousy that burned at the back of her throat.

It was just a phase.

_It's _always _just a phase._

**It really shouldn't be so entertaining to watch two girls go at each other (you know, where they think they're being SO subtle but it's totally obvious they hate each other) when they feel like their place with the person they like is being threatened.**

**Please to review :3**


End file.
